


Side by side with a friend

by tea_for_lupin



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cops AU, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr three-sentence (ha!) prompt fill, from oceanlover4evr: Legolas and Gimli bromance, cops au. Yes, it's crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by side with a friend

The rivalry between the police department of Mirkwood borough and that of Erebor was a thing of legend, and consequently no one—absolutely _no one_ —expected things to go smoothly when DS Gimli Gloinsson (of Erebor) and DS Legolas Thranduillion (of Mirkwood) were assigned to the same undercover unit: codenamed Fellowship, its task was to utterly destroy that nefarious criminal organisation, The Ring, and bring about the downfall of its leader, known to the world only as The Dark Lord.

DCI Gandalf Grey almost despaired, in fact, about whether his two subordinates would ever get along, not least when the arguments about which side was responsible for the bad feeling between the departments spiralled nearly out of control: 'News to me that it was the fault of the Elves,' sneered Legolas; 'Well I haven't heard that it was the Dwarves' fault,' growled back Gimli; 'Oh for fuck's sake,' Gandalf snapped, his temper finally breaking as the other members of the unit rolled their eyes, 'I have heard both, and if the two of you don't stop bickering RIGHT THE FUCK NOW I'm sending you both back home with a black mark on your records—in the meantime, you WORK TOGETHER, and I want a tally of all the lowlifes you bring down!'

Chastened, Gimli and Legolas began grudgingly to put aside their differences for the good of the team—and glaring as those differences were, by the time they stood side by side with the Helm's Angels, waiting for the engine-gunning Uruk Hai to bring the fight to them, there was no place that either would rather be—

Although Gimli always maintained that even though Legolas had brought down an entire chopper full of gang members, that STILL only counted as one.


End file.
